Anchor
by DementedOutcast
Summary: No one knows the anchor better than Harvey Specter. And he never thought that anchor could be his weakness. "You'll always come crawling back to me, Harvey Specter. You'd be lucky enough to have me." "How do you know when we've only done it once?" He asked seriously.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 **Let Me Know  
**

**_"ANCHOR-" _Colton Dixon **

_**"My heart's a ship lost out at sea  
I'm drifting further from Your reach  
Worn down by the waves and wind  
It comes down to sink or swim"**_

* * *

Harvey sat in his office with a bottle of scotch, staring wordlessly at the window in front of him. There it was in the back of his head again, killing just a part of him, but he had just lost one of the biggest cases his firm could get. And he fucked it up. It was nearly three am and he was the only person here.

Bull.

"Are you drinking your conscience away, Harvey?" Donna asked quietly from behind him when she walked in. Harvey instantly froze and clenched his drink tightly.

"How did you know I would still be here?" He asked turning around to face her. His eyes instantly zoned in on her gentle brown eyes - so this is how he deals with all the shit in his life.

"There are healthier ways to deal with losing a case." Donna said avoiding his question. He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not here because of losing a damn case." He said icily. She gave him a blank look.

"How many reasons can there be for a stuck up lawyer who already has everything they've ever wanted to always drinking the shit out of their problems at three a.m?" She asked warily. He glanced away from her and remained silent, however his silence was always more than enough.

She always knew that.

"I can't let you keep doing this to yourself, Harvey." She said as he started pouring himself another round of scotch.

"I doubt it. You've known me practically your entire life..." Harvey said slowly. Donna shrugged.

"You never know - we might be a lot different after this." She said vaguely. He paused as she watched him search her eyes for any lies.

There was none.

"What are you doing?" He asked the previous question again with a cautious tone. She finally sighed, tired of all the crap going on and rubbed the sides of her temples as she felt an oncoming headache.

"I'm not here to be your doctor, Harvey, but you're drifting further away after what just happened." Donna said walking over to him and took a seat at the corner of his desk giving him a gentle smile.

Harvey stared at her in slightly confusion. He stared at her actions like it was a completely foreign gesture to her or maybe her comment. He paused as that thought crossed his head - he should stop assuming anything about Donna Pualsen, otherwise he'll never have her.

"Do you trust me?" He asked suddenly. She winced. He noticed her internal battle and rephrased his question.

"Do you trust me the next time I get case like this?" He clarified gesturing towards his folder on his desk. She gave him a wary look at his choice of words, but finally sighed and stared back into his ashamed eyes.

"Anyone can help out a very long time friend." She mumbled as he took a few gulps of the alcohol feeling the intoxication burn his throat.

"Yeah? And when was that first time you said this to me?" He asked as he stared right back in her mien, the edges of her lips barely rising to a smile.

"You only have one Donna, Harvey. She's not going anywhere." Donna slowly said as she watched him set down his drink, never breaking the eye contact. Her smile slightly grew wider.

"Maybe, I just want that _right_ Donna." He said glancing up at her.

A short silence filled the area between them for a few seconds as Donna tried to find the right words she was looking for. Harvey had caught her off guard. She was getting lazy.

"You can't have me, Harvey." She finally said quietly. He gently grabbed one of her hands, immediately feeling one of their pulses jump.

She desperately tried to hide it, but she was failing miserably.

Damn! What was he trying to pull?

"Why not?" He asked staring at her straight in the eye. She stared back with equal intensity.

"You'll always come crawling back to me, Harvey Specter. You'd be lucky enough to have me." She said with a teasing tone playing in her voice. She was just that good. The depth of his eyes never faltered for a second.

"How do you know when we've only done it once?" He asked seriously.

* * *

**A/N: A little story about Donna and Harvey's relationship before any real problems started arising. Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 **Reopened Past**

**_"You are the one thing that I need  
This is my only hope  
That You'll never let me go"_**

* * *

"How close are you and Donna, Harvey?" Jessica asked slowly. But her tone was enough to make him cautious.

He didn't like where this was going.

Not one bit.

"Enough that she won't ever leave me behind." Harvey said firmly. Jessica sighed.

"We've had some unsettling information turn up and it's making me cautious of putting her on vital cases let alone be your secretary." Jessica said warily. Harvey stared at Jessica in disbelief.

What the hell she was talking about?

He hasn't heard a damn thing about this and he's just finding this out now! He didn't understand how everyone could keep these secrets from each other when, eventually they'll find out.

He knew exactly what she was talking about. He was just having a difficult time agreeing with it.

Damn emotions!

"Why is Pearson-Specter penalizing only her for shit that happened a few weeks ago? Jessica – no one really has a clean slate in this firm – no one. Not even us." Harvey said giving her a knowing look. Jessica winced.

"I never said our laws are fair." She said staring into his storming brown eyes. Harvey narrowed his eyes.

"Why isn't it?" He asked furiously.

He wasn't going to lose her again.

He couldn't.

"Because not everyone has a bleeding heart like you, Harvey, especially when it comes to Donna!" Jessica said angrily slamming a large pile of folders down in front of the tense lawyer. A loose page fell into his lap and he stared down at the black and white photograph of a younger looking Donna Pualsen.

"Who's your source?" Harvey asked suddenly. Jessica paused.

"That's confidential." Se said warningly. Harvey scoffed.

"If it's those hired ears you have across town, good luck with getting reliable information from them. They get paid by both sides." Harvey said shaking his head in disgust.

"You may have been my first choice to hire you on the spot with Donna, Harvey, but there are still things crawling above the surface." Jessica said firmly. Harvey clenched his fists at his side.

He knows that.

"When will you stop judging her by the past and start to see that she's trying to make that shit up?" Harvey asked angrily.

"The world doesn't give you a choice." Jessica said quietly.

"Maybe the world doesn't, but she'll always give her a choice." Harvey said turning around and slammed the door behind him. He paused in his angry step when he caught a wave of red flicker around the corner. He turned around and stared down the empty hall.

"She deserves every choice there is." He called down the hall. She laughed softly when all he got was silence. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away.

Donna leaned against the wall around the corner as she quietly listened to the soft footsteps of a man who has once shattered all the expectations about what they would be. Now she's wanting to grasp more of it.

* * *

**A/N: The slow builds are rising. But since this is going to be a short FF, it will be pretty fast in my book.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 **Painful Love  
**

**_"I'm crying out, I'm going down  
On the edge and I need You now, my Savior"_**

* * *

For the past several hours, Harvey had been sitting in a bar with a few too many glasses of scotch, the rims of his eyes stained red. It was the annual day of his father's death.

He always drank himself near death.

He slipped out his phone from his pocket. "Donna, I need you to come and get me." He said slowly tiredly rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

"All right." She said quietly and hung up. She always knew where he would be when he got like this.

Ten minutes of silence later and Donna was cautiously walking into the lonely bar seeing a stressed out Harvey Specter. A small sad smile was barely on her lips because this was always something rare to see: Harvey Specter showing emotion.

Most of the time she found it to be a bit strange because of the way they revolve around each other.

"Harvey…?" She called out slowly. He sluggishly tuned around and blinked rapidly at Donna and slowly glanced up at her with unfocused eyes.

"You're so damn beautiful." He said suddenly in a rather innocent voice. She blinked again.

"WHAT?" She shouted in utter confusion. They were just supposed to be friends!

The second Harvey let those words slip out, Donna knew they were going to be cooling their heels for at least the next few hours. There was no way they could enter the same compound with him like this. She didn't even know what to call this.

"Donna…" She heard something quite gentle whine in her ear and didn't even bother to look into his eyes.

The idiot might actually know what he's saying.

"Just shut up and let me take you home, Harvey." She ordered tiredly. She really had no energy left to bicker with him. She didn't have any energy period. She heard him shift in the chair before he stood on his feet, a bit unbalanced and his face nearly inches away from hers.

"But I'm hot." He whined staring into her trapping eyes as she could smell the strong scent of alcohol take over his mouth. She couldn't stop herself from scoffing. Cocky bastard, even while intoxicated by annoying scotch.

"You're drunk, Harvey. You don't know what you're saying." She said dismissively, not babying him at all. He did this to himself. The careless bastard. She heard him whimper close to her face and froze.

Damn.

"What do you want, Harvey?" She asked and rubbed her forehead in irritation.

"You." He breathed against her skin. She stopped breathing. Oh shit. She promptly got a hold of herself and shook her head.

You're wasted." She muttered as she slammed her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose. This was not happening right now. This was so not happening now. Her eyes flew open when she felt his hot intoxicated face leave her side and suddenly got a face full of mysterious, breathless, red rimmed glaze eyed Harvey Specter.

Well shit.

"I want you, Donna." He whispered intensely, his brown eyes darkening with undisguised desire. She froze – oh she knew exactly what he was about to do. She promptly covered his mouth as he lunged forward and kept his away from hers while giving him a warning look.

"Not like this." She said firmly. His eyes grew so sad she really wanted to strangle the shit out of him so that he would stop looking at her like that. She gritted her teeth.

He was such a big royal pain in her ass.

"But, Donna, I need you." He begged almost against her face. If Donna was anyone, anyone else she would definitely be feeling her face start to heat up involuntarily. The man was just too much. But she was Donna Paulsen and this was pathetic. She would never admit in a million years that it was working though.

This wasn't even their usual banter.

This was just pure desperation to forget this night.

* * *

**A/N: Aww that's a sweet intoxicated Harvey Specter . NOW GO GET FREAKING ADVIL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4 You're Staying Whether You Like it Or Not**

**_"I need an anchor  
I need an anchor_**

**_See lightning tearing up the sky  
My darkest fears are on the rise"_**

* * *

Donna stared down at the files in her hand and to file she has locked on her screen. However, everything she has been through has not been the correct choice, no matter what a past does to you. She didn't know how she screwed up. All she knows is that she did. She was going against everything her mind came about, praying that was some sort of sick dream. She glanced back at the files she got a few minutes ago. She couldn't stay if it looked like she was still betraying Harvey.

"What are you doing, Donna?" Someone asked standing behind her from her cubicle. She froze.

"I don't know what the hell is going on with me." She said slowly in a muttered tone without turning around. She'd break her composure if she turned around.

"It's a bit rude to keep things from me, isn't it?" The voice said downheartedly. She gripped the files in her hand tighter.

"This is the second time." She said staring straight ahead.

"Yeah, it is. But I'm not letting my best secretary go because she screwed up a damn important file." He said steadily in a wary voice.

"You have to let me go." She said with a faraway look.

"What if I told you-and the fact that I ways do-I'm not letting you go away…again." He said hopefully.

"I can't." She said uneasily.

"You belong to me and no one else." Harvey said walking in front of her broken frame with her gaze still attached to the files with her name imprinted on them.

She let the comment go.

That was the least of her damn worries.

"How are you supposed to trust me?" She asked incredulously gesturing towards the appears and her. He shrugged.

"I'm a lawyer, Donna. No matter how many times you screw up on me, I'll be the damn guy you're coming to. At least if you stay I'll still have my girl friday, right?" He asked raising a brow. She froze.

"You're blackmailing me?" She asked in shock. He grinned.

"You tell me the right answer and I'll let you know if you're wrong or right." He said warily. She shifted from side to side as she glanced between the best partner she's ever had and the work she screwed up…again.

Fuck.

"You lawyers never play fair." She said rolling her eyes. He shrugged.

"I follow my own set of rules." He said simply. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's evil." She said angrily. He smiled softly.

The next thing they knew they were both intently looking at each other with soft smiles on their faces as they watched the emotions flash. The tension was starting to settle and Donna knew Harvey wouldn't let her go some place else that wasn't him. He was always going to have Donna Paulsen to himself.

"Guess, I'm letting you stay, huh?" Harvey said happily.

"Evil…" She muttered under her breath.

* * *

**A/N: I guess I should have said this in the beginning of this FF. Every chapter is going to be like a different short one shot. Very, very sorry for the confusion. **


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 **Flow**

**A/N: Sorry about the confusion with this FF. **

**_"But so is my undying faith_**

**_Cause I know You walk on waves  
Speak peace be still into our lives"_**

* * *

Harvey was sleeping at his desk with his hair sticking out in all directions and his work sitting at an odd angle on his nose. He was exhausted from the last four cases they've had to do in the last week. He would've likely slept his entire day at the office if no one was watching him.

However, he heard the harsh sounds of someone furiously typing down on a keyboard float into his office from just a few feet away from him and caused him to sleepily awaken from his deep sleep. He rubbed his eyes as he pushes himself off the desk and glanced in the direction of the typing.

He looked down at his finished case reports and up at the furious sound coming from the Donna's cubicle. Like this is a hard decision to make. He rose from his comfortable chair and stretched out the locked bones in his back before he made his way down to her desk to investigate. He poked his head through the door and froze.

In front of him was probably the most shocking sight he has ever seen of Donna and will probably see for the most of his life.

Donna had been dealing with a complaint-when has she ever done that? And a person who had threatened her to go against Harvey. She told them to fuck off.

She was so close to strangling the shit out of that person. She even wondered where he he got the nerve to even ask that. Who the hell does that?

The fact that she didn't stop when she saw his shadow land in the screen in front of her, made his mind go on overdrive.

"Harvey, I can feel your heated stare on my back." Donna steadily said as she finished one last sentence and turned to face her boss with a knowing look. He just smiled.

"You're even more beautiful when you're angry." Harvey said breaking the tension that she surrounded herself in. Donna slowly raised an eyebrow as she leaned back in her seat, arms crossed over her chest. It was nice to see that he decided to finally show his face to her after his little session in his office.

He needed the break.

"Someone once told me if that if I betrayed them they would want to kill me." Donna said warily with a small smirk on her lips.

That was all behind them.

At least they hoped.

"Sounds like a dick." He said leaning against the door frame, a dry look on his face.

"I thought so too." She said tilting her head to the side with a mischievous smile spreading across her lips.

Donna wondered what Harvey even just agreed on. He knows what he agreed to. He's just glad to have someone like her stick beside even when he is an asshole to others.

"I know I don't say this much, but thank you, Donna." Harvey walked over to the side of her cubicle, leaning on the boards and looked at her with genuine honesty.

"You're welcome, Harvey." She said softly giving him a warm smile she only reserved for him.

* * *

**A/N: Well...I guess no one is reading this story. But I think it's pretty cute. Hello? Anyone there?**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 **New Starts**

**"I need an anchor  
To hold me through the storm  
I see the danger  
Can't fight it on my own"**

* * *

Donna was slowly walking down the busy New York street on a Sunday afternoon. Harvey somehow managed to get Jessica to give them a whole day off and now she was supposed to meet him at a little bakery he wanted to show her the other day.

_"Come on! You just got here a few weeks ago and you till haven't had some damn cheesecake?" Harvey said shaking his head at his unbelievable secretary. She rolled her eyes at his childishness._

_Huh, why was he really like this? It was so out of character for him._

_"I guess it's now on my new bucket list." She said sarcastically. He scoffed._

_"You have the worst bucket list in the world, Donna. It's full of boring normal things." Harvey said looking up at the sky and shaking his hands silently mouthing 'why me?' Donna raised an eyebrow at his antics._

_"Will you stop the dramatics if I have some damn cheesecake?" She asked warily._

_"YES!" Hs exclaimed with way too much excitement. She sighed._

_"Harvey, you're being a child." Donna said plainly._

_"Yes, I know – are you envious?" He asked playfully. She glanced up at his eyes - he was only half joking._

_She think he was actually enjoying that._

Donna glanced around the neighborhood street filled with kids of all ages playing basketball to hop scotch to tag. She was so preoccupied with the surreal image of laughing children having fun together that she didn't see where she was going and suddenly tripped over a pair of little feet.

OHPH!

"Ahhh! My picture!" A little girl shrieked. Donna winced as she lifted herself off the hard concrete and stared at a tiny dark haired girl who looked like she was about to cry. Donna glanced down at the half ripped piece of paper in the girl's little hands.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Donna apologized. She winced internally – great, first day off the job and she practically made a child cry.

"I-it's okay. It wasn't coming out how I wanted it to anyway." The little girl said sadly. Donna paused.

"What were you trying to draw?" She asked tilting her head to the side trying to make out the little scribbles on the ripped sheet of paper.

"Everything." The girl said with a sigh. Donna had to cover her mouth to stop herself from smiling.

"Yeah, yeah missy. I know what you're thinking. But it's not impossible! I just have to get everyone on the street and all the stuff they are doing on this piece of paper!" Thr girl said holding up a fresh white sheet of paper and a pencil with a determined look on her face.

"Would you like me to give it a shot?" Donna found herself asking before the thought had fully registered in her mind. The little girl seemed to consider that offer very seriously and finally came to a decision.

"Okay – but I'm going to sit here and make sure you did it right!" The girl said in compromise. Donna laughed. She sat down beside the little artist and held out her hand for the pencil.

The next thing she knew 20 minutes had flown by.

"How does this look?" Donna asked showing the little girl her detailed work. The girl gasped.

"It's perfect!" She squealed. Donna looked up to see if she missed anything and finally noticed a new figure dressed in a loose white shirt and dark jeans leaning against a car and watching her with a small smile on his face.

She made sure to draw him really well on the page with extra care.

* * *

**A/N: Continue or not to continue? That is the question.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

**_"Save our soul, save our soul, save our soul..._**

**_This is my only hope  
That You'll never let me go"_**

* * *

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Harvey called out from behind the camera. Every single member of Pearson-Specter that has been employed in the last few years was crowded into the hallway for one massive picture of the decade.

"Just set the damn thing and get in this picture, Harvey! I don't pay all of you to sit around and be some damn models!" Jessica shouted giving Harvey the stink eye. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, woman. I'm coming," Harvey muttered under his breath as he started the timer.

"I heard that." Jessica said dangerously. Harvey paled and quickly took his place beside Donna and Mike who was awkwardly standing in the middle of the large group surrounded by employees he didn't know. Harvey promptly threw his arm over his shoulder and slipped his other around Donna's waist and laughed at their bewildered expressions.

"It's called a group photo, Mike - you have to so this shit." He said shaking his head at his stony expression.

"This is stupid." He mumbled under his breath.

They couldn't agree more.

"No, dear Mike...this is politics." Harvey said as he looked back at all the little fights that were starting to break out across the massive group of people who for the most part did not get along. Suddenly a black object flew through the air and landed right in front Louis himself.

Everyone groaned as a distinct smell filled the air.

"All right, whoever dropped that sickeningly shitty smell is going to get a hell of a lot of paperwork! Mark my words!" Louis shouted angrily. He didn't sound that threatening while holding his nose. It was next to impossible to stifle their laughter.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP AND SMILE, DAMN IT!" Donna shouted as the camera started beeping its last three second.

FLASH!

The picture came out as one of the most hilarious moments no one would ever be able to live down. Jessica was threatening a junior employee within an inch of their life, Mike was glaring at the camera and Donna just warily watched the chaos unfold. The only person who was even smiling was Harvey - and he wasn't even smiling at the camera.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't going to post this until the weekend, but I'm busy. And plus I have a soccer game. WOAH! Can't wait. **

**Hahaha! Group photos are always hilarious :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

**"Save our soul, save our soul, save our soul...**

**This is my only hope  
That You'll never let me go"**

* * *

It was one of those rare times Donna would dare step foot in the godforsaken bullpen. If you thought high school hallways were a breeding ground for rumors, you haven't met Pearson-Specter's large area of junior associates. Their favorite pass time?

Mooning over hot unattainable lawyers.

Donna had been running back and forth in that place because of an errand Harvey had sent her on. All she knew after this little stunt he pulled on her, she was going to get back at him. However it wasn't far enough.

"Apparently, Pearson-Specter recruitment standards have dropped in recent months." One of the junior associates said sitting at a table ten feet away from Donna. She sighed and placed a few files on someone's desk - here we go again.

"What do you mean, Macht?" One of the other agents asked.

"As in we're accepting the whole damn circus now! From embezzling bastards, to traitors, to ex-lawyers- no one is sacred anymore." The obnoxious associate said gesturing to several new associates who didn't exactly sign up to be here.

"Forget sacred - you know the system is messed up when one of the best lawyers gets partnered with an insane secretary right off the field." A dark haired girl said sourly.

The tip of Donna's pencil broke against her page when she was writing a note to one of the associates. She took out another one and continued her work - however her writing was suddenly very sloppy.

"Markle, that ship has sailed." Her partner said quietly beside her. She gave him a dirty look.

"I didn't ask you, Patrick." She said crossly. He sighed - people never change.

Harvey walked in the bullpen right in the middle of the scalding comments flying across the room.

"He's just too difficult to not let anyone have her. It's not like anyone else is jumping to be her partner." The woman said with a confident shrug. The rest of them nodded.

"Are you sure they're not together?" One of the quieter associates asked. They all gave the tiny girl a look of disbelief.

"Are you kidding me, Patrick? That girl has crazy written all over her. He could do so much better." One of the older associates said with a snort.

Harvey narrowed his eyes at the gossiping associates. It was people like them that really pissed him off.

Time to give them a show and possibly a slap in the face.

"Hey Donna, what are you doing tonight?" Someone suddenly asked from behind her. The pencil in her hand paused on the paper as she recognized the voice instantly. She turned around and came face to face with a devious looking Harvey Specter. The conversation instantly went silent around them.

"Weren't we supposed to work-" Donna started to say, but he beat her to it.

"-Watch that new action movie together? We're still on for that right?" Harvey asked, swiftly cutting off her original statement. She gave him a suspicious look - that's not what they had originally planned.

"Okay...if that's what you want..." She said slowly.

"Great, it's a date! See you then." He said leaning forward and giving her a quick kiss on a cheek. Donna stood stock still in the middle of the bullpen, utterly in shock. He sent her a wink before he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out of the bullpen leaving behind a hundred jaws littered all over the floor.

"H-h-h-e- her- they- HOW?" Hoffman shrieked.

"Seven years that man has been single! Seven years!" One of the older associates exclaimed.

Donna shook herself out of her momentary shock and went back to looking over the files she placed at each desk. If she kept her hopes up it would only hurt more when they came crashing down.

_BEEP_.

She curiously glanced down at her phone and noticed the single text message from her partner.

_**I meant it.**_

_**8 pm - don't be late.**_

\- **H**

The slight twitch of the corner of her lips was the only thing gave her mood away.

* * *

**A/N: Well... I know I said I wouldn't be able to update on the weekend because I was busy, but you know what, I did. I got bored. Ha! I didn't know if I should have used random character names for the associates so I just left that alone and used the actors's first or last names which I hoped turned out okay. ㈴8**

**Hope you liked it.**

**And I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. **

**Let me know what you guys thought about this one.** ㈳3


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

**_"I need an anchor  
To hold me through the storm  
I see the danger  
Can't fight it on my own"_**

* * *

Donna and Harvey were leisurely walking down a street on the quieter side of New York each trying to figure out what to say to your partner of seven years and how to finally come to terms with something they've been tiptoeing around for just as long.

"I know you don't really like crowded movie theatres so we're going to chuck that idea right out the window. What do you want to do instead?" Harvey asked glancing at her curiously. He was surprised to see the slight nervous look on her face.

"I don't know – I haven't exactly been on a date with you before…" Donna said slowly.

Silence.

Followed by more silence.

"I don't know if I should let that elevate my pride too much or cringe at how sad that is…" Harvey said shaking his head. She shrugged.

He was letting ego rise.

"I was a bit busy during my teens…" She said looking away. He gave her a soft look.

"Don't worry, Donna. If it makes you feel any better I haven't been on a real date in ten years." Harvey said awkwardly shoving his hands in his pockets. Now it was her turn to give him a look of disbelief.

"What have you been doing for the last decade?" She asked staring at him.

"Trying not to get my ass handed to me by Jessica. She'll give me a short life expectancy." He said with a small shrug. She scoffed.

"Try a job with virtually no life expectancy. " She muttered.

"I have – it wasn't very fun. I'm glad you joined me instead. Makes charming you a lot easier." He said giving her a small smile. The hint of red on her cheeks was a nice surprise.

"Seriously? Of all the cheesy things I've mostly said to you, this made you blush?" Harvey asked in shock. She flushed even more.

"No one's really ever tried to charm me for the sake of charming me before…" She said looking away. He paused beside her and lightly tugged at one of her short red curls. She gave him wary look.

"You're worth so much more than just a pretty girl to charm, Donna. Let's face it -most men in the world are jackasses." He said quietly.

"I used to think that was true." She said thoughtfully.

"What about now?" He asked tilting his head to the side. She paused.

"Sometimes you meet someone who takes all your expectations away from their point of view an throw in something that makes people want things." She said glancing at the moving crowds of people around them and back at him.

"I know that feeling too." He said quietly, giving her a warm look.

"Um…Harvey…?" She said warily.

"Yeah, Donna?" He asked twirling her hair in his hand.

"We're being followed…" She said blankly.

Harvey froze and completely stopped moving.

"By who?" He asked slowly.

"Judging by the way they keep trying to take a picture of us every time I turn away I'm guessing no less than twenty associates, and our other senior partner." Donna said dryly. Harvey gaped at her and his dark mood evaporated.

"You're kidding!" He exclaimed. She sighed.

"Guess our date's already been crashed." She said sadly. He shook his head.

"Nope! I will not let the first girl I asked out in ten years to have a bad date. It would ruin my reputation!" He said in mock horror. She scoffed.

"What reputation?" She asked dryly. He stuck his tongue out at her and glanced over her shoulder.

"Don't you guys have any better things to do than stalk people?" Harvey called out at the mob they knew were hidden around the street.

"I knew this was a bad idea…" Jessica muttered from around the corner.

Harvey and Donna shared a telepathic link for a grand total of five second. There was only one sane thing left to do.

"RUN!" They shouted before they sprinted down the street.

"Damn! They spotted us! Quick, my two hundred dollars is running away!" One of the associates said, quickly shoving his binoculars into his backpack.

"You people bet on the weirdest things…" One of the slower associates mumbled as they got dragged down the street behind their little mob.

"This is worse than nosy parents!" Donna exclaimed as they ran through a crowded shopping district.

"I wouldn't know! But it's pretty damn annoying!" Harvey replied as they dashed across another busy intersection. Harvey glanced behind them and tried to make out any obvious tails. It was the best against the best of course.

"I have an idea…" He said grabbing her hand and pulling her down another street. She furrowed her brows in confusion as she stared at his cheerful expression.

"You're having fun!" She accused suddenly. He flashed her an unapologetic grin.

"What's a date without a chase, right?" He asked with a chuckle. She rolled her eyes.

"You watch too many of those cheesy romance films, Specter." Donna said with a sigh.

"Oh Donna, you don't know what you're missing." He said with a laugh as he tugged her around another corner. She raised an eyebrow at his enthusiastic behavior.

"We're not going to lose them by running in circles, Harvey." She said as she watched him drag them down a random street obviously looking for something.

"I know. I'm just….there! Found it!" He said excitedly dragging her towards a sign that clearly stated 'Subway Entrance'.

"Oh God! Not again." She groaned as he pulled her down the tunnel that lead to the underground passageway. Harvey threw some coins into the ticket slot and they literally jumped half the stairs the led to the subway platform. They shared a look as they heard the loud rumble of footsteps rushing around the corner and glanced at the closing subway doors. It was now or never.

Harvey and Donna ran onto the subway train seconds before it shut behind them and laughed as they watched as a crowd of badly disguised associates from Pearson-Specter argue back on the platform.

"Oh my God! That was crazy!" Donna gasped as she tried to catch her breath. Harvey laughed as he leaned on her shoulder and gave her a blinding smile. She looked up at him when he didn't reply and tilted her head to side.

"What?" She asked staring at his odd expression. He leaned his forearms along the wall of the train behind her and she suddenly realized how close they were.

"I'm going to kiss you." He said simply.

She didn't even have a second to blink before his lips were on hers and her mind went blank.

So that's how a real kiss was supposed to feel.

* * *

**A/N: Haha can you believe this was their first kiss in this story?**

(¯`v´¯)

¸.•´¸.•*• ƸӜƷ

ღ°•. .•° HarveyxDonna °•. .•°ღ


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

**_"I'm crying out, I'm going down  
On the edge and I need You now, my Savior"_**

* * *

"Hey Donna, Jessica just sent us a shit load of paperwor-" Harvey started to say.

**_BOOM_**!

Harvey froze as he walked through the front door. He quickly dropped the folders in his hand onto the ground and ran down the hall towards the worrying noise which was followed by an intense amount of cursing.

"Donna? Donna, what happened?" He shouted. He burst into the kitchen and froze when he finally laid eyes on the scene in front of him.

"Secretaries that work for Harvey Specter were not meant to be in the kitchen..." Donna muttered as she slowly placed the empty flour bag in her hand onto the table.

He stared at her flour covered body and up at the science goggles on her face and suddenly burst out laughing. Donna narrowed her eyes at her hysterical partner.

"You think this is funny, do you? Let's see how much you like flour covered hugs." She said dangerously. He mock paled.

"No..." He said in horror before he promptly ran down the hall.

"Why are you running away now, Specter? I thought you weren't scared of anything?" She shouted as she ran after him.

"'Cause my beautiful hair is too pretty to ruined by the likes of flour!" He called back childishly. She gaped at him.

"**_Your_** hair? Do you know how long this is going to take to get out of **_my_** hair?" She said indignantly.

"There is a reason I cook in this relationship!" Harvey said in a singsong voice.

"I CAN LEARN, DAMN IT!" She growled as they ran down another hall. Harvey laughed as he ran around a corner and froze.

Dead end.

"Oh shit." Harvey muttered as he spun around and instantly got knocked to the ground by a speeding secretary.

**_OMPH_**!

A cloud of flour rose to the sky.

"Ha! Success!" Donna declared with her hand in the air as she stared down at her work with a triumphant smile on her face. Now they both looked like they just survived a kitchen explosion. Harvey blinked some of the flour out of his eyes and suddenly gave her a devious grin.

The next thing she knew Harvey had flipped them around and now she was the one lying on the ground with a smirking flour covered lawyer leaning on top of her.

"Who's the loser now?" He asked wagging his eyebrows at her. She brushed some flour off his nose and smiled when he looked like he was about to sneeze.

"Not me." She said softly.

* * *

**A/N: The song is almost over you guys. I'll make sure to end it with a bang! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

**_"I need an anchor  
To hold me through the storm  
I see the danger  
Can't fight it on my own"_**

* * *

For the first time in the history of their Pearson-Specter partnership, Donna did not know where Harvey was.

What the hell?

Donna slowly walked down the hall of the Pearson-Specter building trying to figure out where the lawyer could've gone. They just came back from a case four hours ago. Now suddenly he had disappeared? She clenched the report in her hand.

No, Harvey doesn't disappear - that was her job.

Donna paused as she passed a hall with two familiar people having a hushed conversation.

"Did Harvey come and bug you yet?" Rachel asked glancing down at her computer.

"Ugh - no, not yet. He's running around trying to get things done. I can't believe he's doing it all so last-minute!" Mike said in disbelief.

"What do you think Donna will say?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Honestly? I have no idea. She's a wild card - even on a good day sometimes she looks like she wants to attack me." Mike said warily shaking his head. Rachel rolled her eyes.

Donna narrowed her eyes - like right now.

"How long do you think he'll be gone?" Rachel said cautiously.

"I don't know - when is he planning on telling her exactly?" He asked instead of answering her question.

Donna froze - she had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. What on earth was going on?

But more importantly - why hasn't Harvey told her anything?

It was time to spy on her own partner.

"What are you doing, Harvey?" Donna muttered as she spun around and stalked down the hall towards the his office - she could always charm her way into gaining access to all the access of his schedule. When that doesn't work, she had a taser stashed on the bottom corner of her desk.

Donna froze as she was about to round a corner when she heard the voice of the person she was looking for. There seemed to be a lot of secret conversations occurring in the hallways today.

"Now Norma...listen to me very carefully. I wanted to ask you-" Harvey started to say very slowly. Norma's eyes lit up like it was her birthday.

"You finally want to go to that new pony farm opening with me?" The dark-haired-old woman squealed, jumping up and down.

"NO!" Harvey shouted smacking his palm over his face.

"But nobody wants to go to New Jersey with me!" She whined.

"'Cause you're psychotic now." He muttered under his breath. Her face darkened - a vivid contrast to her smiling expression a moment ago. He swore the secretary was bi-polar.

"What was that Harty?" She asked darkly. Harvey paled. There was a reason the old woman was stuck with Louis Litt.

"Nothing! Just do me a favor and give this to Donna Paulsen, okay?" Harvey said passing her a white slip of paper. Norma furrowed her brow as she stared at the little white sheet in her hand.

"You know she's going to murder you, right?" She said point-blank. Harvey gaped at her.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Harvey asked in disbelief.

"'Cause you're stupid." She said simply. Harvey sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just do it and I'll go to that...stupid...pony show...with you." Harvey said painfully. The woman's face lit up once again.

"Yay! She'll still kill you, but yay!" She exclaimed giving him a tight hug. Donna's eye twitched when the woman didn't let go for a full ten seconds.

"Norma - let go." Harvey groaned.

"Opps. Have fun being mysterious!" She giggled as he gave her a bizarre look before jogging down the hall.

Now that left two polar opposite types in the silent hallway. Donna was about to slip away when the next thing Norma said made her freeze in place.

"Hey, Donna - are you going crazy yet? By the way you need to brush up on your spying skills. I can hear your jealous rage from fifteen feet away." Norma said aloud as she leaned against the wall. Donn tensed - this woman was dangerous. She turned the corner and came face to face with the secretary.

"What did Harvey tell you?" Donn asked narrowing her eyes. Norma smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said vaguely. She threw a little paper airplane into the air and walked away. Donna held out her hand and watched as the little paper fell into her open palm.

**_Sorry I'll be coming home late tonight - something popped up and I need to check it out. Don't wait up!_**

**_\- H_**

That just made her a hundred times more suspicious.

Time for a stake out.

**_3 hours later_**.

Donna crouched behind a black car as she watched the dark building Harvey had gone into the building an hour or two ago. It was negative twenty degrees outside and she was on the verge of passing out.

"Stupid Pearson-Specter… and Norma." She muttered as she blew warm air on her frozen hands to heat them up. Her car had a tracking device - she couldn't possibly have used that for something like this.

Safety purposes only.

Another twenty minutes later and she was about to call it quits when her cellphone started ringing. She took the vibrating device out of her pocket and stared at the flashing screen that said '**_Harvey Specter_**'.

Coincidence? Not likely. She picked up the call anyway.

"Donna, where are you?" Was the first thing Harvey said in a no-nonsense voice. She winced.

"Um...at home?" She said with the most convincing voice she could manage. Apparently it wasn't good enough because he knew her too well.

"Liar - your cell signal is across the street." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Okay, so maybe I'm sitting across the street behind a black car." She said in defeat. Damn it's hard to trick your partner of seven years.

She looked up as the sound of boots trekking through the snow reached her ears and her eyes made contact with a pair of angry brown ones. Harvey was wrapped in a thick black coat and had his phone still held to his ear.

"Oh my God, Donna." He said staring down at her slightly trembling figure. She glared at him.

It was his fault for taking so damn long!

"How long have you been here?" He asked incredulously. She shrugged.

"As long as you have?" She said warily.

"Let me see your hands." He ordered. She glared at him.

"No." She said childishly. He narrowed his eyes.

"Show me or I'll make you show me." He said warningly. She reluctantly held out her blue-tinted hands for him to inspect. As he predicted they were ice-cold.

"We're going home now." He said firmly. Donna was about to protest his overbearing attitude when she suddenly saw black dots appear across her vision.

"I can take care-" She started to say before her legs promptly gave out under her. She would've crashed to the floor if Harvey wasn't there to catch her.

"What were you saying?" He said dryly as he held her limp body.

No response. He glanced down at the unconscious secretary and shook his head. He sighed as he picked up his hypothermic partner and carried her down the street.

"Donna, sometimes you make life too exciting." He said quietly as he walked home.

**_1 hour later._**

"ACHOO!" Donna sneezed. Harvey handed her another tissue that would ultimately end up in the mountain of white fluff she has created around the couch.

"I hate you, Specter." She muttered before she blew her nose for the hundredth time. He raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't the one who told you to hold a stake out in the middle of winter at midnight." He said dryly. She glared at him.

"What was I supposed to do when you were acting so suspicious, lately?" She asked incredulously. He gave her a long look.

"Do you trust me, Donna?" He asked suddenly. She froze as he repeated the same words he said to her all those months ago.

"It's kind of hard not to anymore..." She said reluctantly. He gave her a warm look.

"Good. So that means you're going to stop stalking my every move and let me surprise you, okay?" He said patting her on the shoulder. She gaped at his sneakiness.

"But I don't like surprises! ACHOO!" Donna sneezed once again and fell back on the couch.

"Ugh! I hate snow!" She groaned.

"You're Italian!" He exclaimed.

"Still doesn't mean I like snow!" She mumbled into the couch.

"ACHOO!"

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh what is Harvey hiding? ;) We shall find out soon.**

**And I looked up what 'Donna's' name means and it said "Lady," but it's also Italian. (I just needed something funny with that)**


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12

**_"I'm crying out, I'm going down  
On the edge and I need You now, my Savior"_**

* * *

"OF ALL THE DAYS FOR PERSON-SPECTER TO GET ATTACKED BY A RAVAGING CASE!" Harvey shouted as he and Donna stalked down the hall.

"What do you mean?" She shouted over the noise of rapid associates calling back and forth over the phones or across from each other. They both ignored the loud talking or screaming that whipped through the air and crashed into them. He rolled his eyes.

"I mean I'm pissed!" He said angrily taking the folder from her hand and flipped through it. She rolled her eyes.

"What could possibly piss you off this much, Harvey?" She said taking back the folder he already looked over earlier and focused on walking over to the court doors.

"I mean– oh come on!" Harvey cried as they are stared at the mess of scattered paper on the floor. They both froze for a short moment then someone came rushing out the doors running towards them as Harvey pushed Donna against the wall. Harvey instantly covered her sides. The world exploded into a million colors around them as the explosion of people came dashing in and out of Pearson-Specter.

"Be careful!" He shouted over the noise. She coughed as the air was suddenly knocked out of her.

"I am careful!" She shot back before she promptly flipped them around and dodged another dashing associate. Harvey flipped them again and shoved her down just as several others appeared from the door way.

"Is that your definition of careful? That's what I call reckless!" He scoffed. She stared at him like he was crazy.

"Are you going to continue to insult my field skills or are we actually going to the court room?" She shouted just as the sound the printer stopped. One of the associates growled at their misfortune. She grumbled and swiftly pushed Harvey off her and stared into each other's eyes for a quick moment. They both froze as another crowd of associates ran into the already over crowded bullpen and made the entire hall shake and start to slant inward.

"That's it! To hell with tradition! Donna, I have something to ask you!" Harvey shouted as he covered her from a rushing associate with a cart rapidly zooming down the small hall. She stared up at him in disbelief.

"NOW?" She shouted as she picked up the folder she had dropped from their spinning sections. He paused and watched her raging brown eyes – damn was he lucky she was on his side. He shook his head and looked back at her questioning eyes.

"YES NOW!" He said before he promptly pulled them away from the chaos and shoved her against the wall just as the floor was becoming a mob of people and stood around the stopped printer. They were in a shit load of work. He stared at her with all the love in the world.

"Donna Paulsen, even if we are all about to go to hell with this case - will you marry me?" He asked her earnestly. Donna froze and nearly crashed to the floor if Harvey hadn't been supporting both their weight at the moment.

All the agonizing noises drained out of her senses and all she was left with was his words ringing in her ears.

**_Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me._**

"Donna?" Harvey said worriedly. Donna started shaking.

"YOU'RE ASKING ME THIS NOW?" She shouted angrily.

He blinked.

"Um...yes?" Harvey said nervously. She glared at him with the darkest expression he had ever seen. He gulped.

"Dude - you totally butchered the proposal code of conduct." An associate said shaking his head beside the frozen duo.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE PART OF THE DAMN PROBLEM TOO!" Donna said before she promptly glared daggers at the bastard who should be working. She took a couple of deep ragged breaths before she glanced back at her nervous looking partner.

"Harvey, I may not know a lot about normal relationships, but trust me, even I know this is far from normal. This is a freaking war zone!" She exclaimed in disbelief. He laughed nervously.

"Is that a 'yes' though?" He asked hopefully.

Her expression clearly said she wanted to strangle him. _Creak_. Both their heads whipped to the right just as a group of associates slammed the doors open with another cart full of boxes. At the same time there was a hot feint smell filling the hall and through the bullpen. Harvey groaned – why me? Why today?

"Shit! There's a fire!" Jessica shouted down the hall. Harvey quickly glanced back at the only partner he wanted to have for the rest of his life. Her hair fell across her face as a wave of fire flashed over their heads - they drowned out everything, except each other.

"What's it going to be, Donna?" Harvey whispered holding her by her shoulders. She glanced back and forth between his serious eyes and at the mounting chaos that surrounded them.

She was barely able to mouth her answer before a bright light flashed across the room blinding everyone in sight.

.

.

.

.

.

Three hours later - the world was no longer a colorful battlefield.

Jessica fearfully stood in front of her angry Senior Partner, waiting for his reprimand for royally screwing up his case and causing this big disaster.

**_SLAP_**!

"That's what you get for allowing the associates in the bullpen with last minute insane cases!" Jessica Pearson shouted angrily. Louis Litt winced from the sting, but sighed in relief on the inside.

At least she didn't kill him point blank

"Where are Harvey and Donna?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Right there." He said as he weakly pointed at the room beside them. They both glanced into the white room and at the sad scene inside.

"She said yes! She said yes!" Harvey whispered excitedly as he pitifully made a fist pump with his broken arm from an associate that rammed a cart into him when he wasn't looking– however he was in a euphoric state of mind at the moment. They both stood in the doorway and stared at the delirious lawyer. She turned around and gave Louis a look.

"Tell me he doesn't look like that because he was too busy trying to charm his secretary?" She said cautiously. He raised his hands above his head.

"I can't blame him - she looks pretty charmed." Louis said warily staring at the sleeping secretary lying on the bed beside Harvey with a slight smile on her face.

"Where's the ring?" Mike asked curiously. Louis pointed at the necklaces hanging from both their necks.

"Right there." He said quietly.

* * *

**A/N: Best proposal ever?…HA...at least the wedding day won't be as crazy...right?**

**ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! SO SAD IT'S ALMOST OVER!**


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13

**_"I need an anchor  
I need an anchor"_**

* * *

Donna sat on a little white swing set in an apple orchard wearing a pretty white dress. She fiddled with a small bouquet of white flowers in her hands.

She looked up at the setting sun and leaned her head against the metal strand of the swing.

Will he come?

She glanced down at the simple silver band hanging from a chain around her neck. Memories of the last seven years flashed before her eyes. The good and the bad - they were the happiest years of her life. One day will also shine a little brighter than the rest.

_It was the day after the worst disaster to ever strike Pearson-Specter – but one of the happiest days in Donna Paulsen's life._

_Donna and Harvey were both still stuck in an intensive care unit with Mike and Jessica because of a little issue durning an extremely difficult case– however they were high profile enough to get their own personal room – joy._

_"I had a song you know? Granted it was a really cheesy song…and you probably would've hit me over the head when I would end up singing it off tune…" Harvey said as he stared up at the boring white tiled ceiling as he lay on the medical bed beside his…fiancé. Damn he liked the sound of that._

_"I probably would, but I would've said yes afterwards too." She said softly. He glanced at her with a weary look._

_"Really? Because I had this odd feeling that you were going to murder me before you said yes." He said dryly. She gave him a warning glance._

_"Don't question me, Harvey – it could still happen." She said ominously. Harvey paled._

_"Yes ma'am." He squeaked. She couldn't manage to keep her straight face for too long and ended up rolling her eyes._

_"I'm glad you said yes, Donna." He said softly. She smiled and gave their intertwined hands a light squeeze._

_"Where would you have asked if we weren't viciously attacked yesterday?" She asked suddenly. Harvey noticed the slightly dejected look in her eyes. Well…there was nothing stopping him now._

_"Hey Donna – wanna' go outside with me for a second?" He asked as he sat up instead of answering her question. She gave him a quizzing look – until it all clicked._

_"Really?" She said flatly. He gave her a cheeky grin._

_"Yup – don't you want to break out of this prison for a few minutes and have a little fun?" He asked wagging his eyebrows at her. She stared at him when she realized he was being serious._

_"Before or after Jessica Pearson kills us?" Donna said warily. Harvey shrugged._

_"We'll plea insanity. It'll all work out." He said throwing the sheets off of them and picking up his coat and sweater from the chair beside him._

_"Here, you can have my coat." He said handing her the dark coat as he pulled his own sweater over his head. She took the jacket from him slowly and gave his thin sweater a wary look._

_"You're going to freeze, Harvey." She said shaking her head. He scoffed as he puffed his chest out heroically._

_"No, fair maiden – I am made of much manlier substance that the puny little men you've encountered in your life." He said dramatically. Donna gave him a blank look._

_"So you're saying you didn't have the flu last week after we got pushed into an ice lake during our last chase with the associates?" She said frankly. Harvey dropped his head in defeat and simply grasped her by the hand._

_"Donna, I love you, but you kill my style." Harvey mumbled hopelessly as he dragged her down the hall._

_"Why do I have this feeling you don't really mind?" She said with a small smile._

_Meanwhile, Doctor May was having a meeting with Jessica Pearson and Mike Ross in the medical bay._

_"They're both technically fine – they always consider themselves fine if they're not literally dying in front of you. However I had this feeling that if we don't watch them like a hawk they'll disappear into thin-" Doctor May's analysis was interrupted by a loud obnoxious squeal._

_"Oh my god! Is that Harvey Specter getting down on his knee? Oh my God, is he proposing?" Norma squealed as she jumped up and down with her face pressed up against the window._

_Everyone froze as they heard the pencil in Doctor May's hand break in half._

_Uh oh._

_"HARVEY SPECTER, IT'S SNOWING OUTSIDE! HOW DARE YOU DRAG MY PATIENT INTO THE COLD?" Doctor May shouted as she stomped out the door and towards the two. Harvey paled as the raging doctor approached. He started to protest when she promptly grabbed the poor lawyer's ear and dragged him away. Donna gave her poor fiancé a little wave as she sat on the cold stone bench with both their chains in her hands. Guess they'd have to do it again later._

_"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" He cried as he was dragged down the snow path._

_"You and I have a serious medical date, Specter." Doctor May grumbled as she ruthlessly dragged him like a doll._

_"But I'm already taken by prettiest and probably deadliest girl in the world!" Harvey said as he watched Donna laugh with the snow falling prettily on her hair._

_"Too bad sucker." Doctor May said darkly._

_"Donna I love you! Wait for meeeeeee!" Harvey cried dramatically stretching his hand towards her. Donna shook her head at her fiancé's antics as she sat there wrapped in his dark coat with a small smile on her face._

_"How on earth do you propose to your fiancé twice?" Jessica asked incredulously._

_"You know, Jessica – those two have a tendency to always do the impossible." Mike replied._

_"I'm still mad at you and Louis, you know?" Jessica said glaring at the already bruised lawyer. Mike laughed._

_"You're always mad at me, Jessica." Mike said as he waved at Donna to come inside._

_"I have this strange feeling you enjoy my anger." Jessica mumbled beside him._

He'll come.

She swung back and forth as she watched the rolling hills on the horizon. A small flicker caught her eyes and she smiled. Harvey Specter was suddenly seen frantically running down the side of the hill looking like he had a mob chasing after him.

"Sorry I'm late! I had to lose every single God damn nosy Pearson-Specter associates!" Harvey called out as he ran across the field. She laughed at his haphazard look. He was half in his suit and half in his messy black tuxedo.

"Even the best Pearson-Specter lawyer has a hard time losing a tail, eh?" She said playfully.

"They're like beasts, Donna! They mobbed me the moment I got out of Jessica's office! I swear they bribed the security agents to hijack the security cameras!" He exclaimed as he ran up to her still fighting with his suit. She laughed at his crazy look and got off the swing to help him out.

He watched her warmly as she combed his hair over and fixed his collar for him. She glanced down at the missing piece of his tux.

"No tie?" She asked curiously. He froze.

"Shit! I knew I forgot something!" Harvey groaned leaning his forehead against her shoulder. She laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's okay. It makes you look rough around the edges." Donna said warmly. He pouted.

"I always look rough around the edges. I am Mr. Rough-around-the-edges." He muttered. She smiled softly.

"Are you my Mr. Rough-around-the-edges?" She asked softly. He winked at her.

"I am from today." He said holding up a chain with a gold and silver ring hanging from it. She pulled hers over her head and held it in front of her.

"Promise?" She asked staring at him with the past, the present and the future shining in her eyes.

"I promise." He said with every fiber in his being.

And then he kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: SOOOOOOB! IT'S FINALLY OVER! MASSIVE SOB FEST OF HAPPY TEARS?**

**Let me know how you liked the story guys!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S. Sequel? Maybe something different. If you have ideas let me know and I'll try to whip something up.**


End file.
